Treatment of chronic and non-chronic states of pain is of great importance in medicine. There is a world-wide need for pain therapies which have a good action for target-orientated treatment of chronic and non-chronic states of pain appropriate for the patient, by which is to be understood successful and satisfactory pain treatment for the patient.
Conventional opioids, such as morphine, have a good action in the treatment of severe to very severe pain. However, their use is limited by the known side effects, such as e.g. respiratory depression, vomiting, sedation, constipation and development of tolerance. Furthermore, they are less active on neuropathic or incidental pain, from which tumour patients suffer in particular.